Midnight Wandering
by SasukeU16
Summary: Link was wandering through the forest with Navi, Navi Senses something up ahead. Link goes up the hill to check it out, standing there waiting for him was Dark Link. I'm not good with Summaries as well as titles. Yaoi, Lemons. If not a fan of those do not read, otherwise enjoy :)
1. Wandering

**This is my first time writing a Legend of Zelda story, I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

It was around midnight was beautiful, The stars shined in the sky and the moon was full, Dragon flies and fairies dancing under the moonlight. Link wandered through the forest with Navi his fairy guide.

"Hey Link!" Navi shouts.

"Yes Navi?" Link asks.

"Where are we going?" She asks curiously.

"For once I don't know." Link says.

"Link, I sense something up ahead, Something...Dark..We should head back." Navi says.

"If it's something dark then it needs to be dealt with, Navi stay here, I'll go check it out." Link replies.

"Link, be careful!" Navi shouts.

"No need to worry, I'm a hero, I can handle anything." Link says walking off leaving Navi to float around.

Link marches up the hill, He sees a dark figure just standing their, It seemed it was looking up at the moon. Link silently unsheathed his sword.

"Hello?" Link calls out.

"Welcome Link, I've been waiting for you." He says turning around.

He looked like Link except darker, So this must have been his Darker self, Dark Link which he would go by as Dark.

"W-What are you doing here, I thought I defeated you long ago?" Link asks.

"My, My Link. You really think you can get rid of me that easily." Dark says circling Link, Staring at him.

Link just stays silently still, He grips his sword, He knew he should attack but he couldn't move, He felt frozen in place. He watch the darker male circle him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Dark asks with an evil smile.

"N-No. How did you return?" Link asks.

"You can't get rid of me, Link. I am part of you, I live for you. You can try to defeat me again but I will return." Dark replies moving closer to Link, He was now 2 inches from him.

Link gets his feeling back, He moves back trying to get further away from Dark, Dark Link only came closer.

"Stay back." Link orders.

"Or what? You'll stab me?" Dark asks.

"Yes, I'll stab you." Link replies.

"I've already explained this...Stabbing me isn't going to work." Dark says.

"So you have a free pass to kill me?" Link asks.

"Kill you? Why would I want to kill you?" Dark asks.

"We're enemies, I'm light, Your dark." Link explains.

Dark Link says nothing, He reaches out quickly and grabs Link's waist pulling him closer, Link's sword drops to the ground.

"L-Let go! What are you doing?" Link shouts struggling to get away from him.

"I don't want to kill you, I want you." Dark answers kissing him.

Link's eyes go wide from shock, He immediately pushes Dark away, only to be pulled back into Dark's embrace.

"Awe Link, That wasn't a nice thing to do. Don't make me fight you to have you." Dark says.

"No, Let me go." Link orders.

"Come on Link, Just give in. I know you've thought about me since our meeting at the Water Temple." Dark whispers.

"I have thought about you...That doesn't mean anything at all." Link says.

"Oh It means a lot to me, That I cross your mind." Dark replies kissing Link's cheek.

Link blushes slightly, He keeps his gaze away from the dark man, The man touches his face, He turns his face towards him so they were looking into each other's eyes, Dark smiles and kisses the blonde elf boy, Link kisses back giving up, He knew he wasn't going to win this.

Dark's tongue darts into Link's mouth exploring the craven, Link wraps his arms around Dark's neck. Dark pulls Link closer, Their bodies touching, Dark pulls away, He kisses down Link's neck, He bites the flesh with his fangs, Link bites his lip holding back.

Dark pushes Link to the ground, getting on top of him, He goes back to kissing the blonde, Link kisses back. Dark Link bites Link's bottom lip harshly causing it to bleed, Link winces at the feeling. Dark sucks on it, tasting the blood.

Link pulls away looking up at the dark-haired boy. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this..."

"Here I thought I was going to have to take you forcefully." Dark replies ripping Link's clothes off roughly, Link blushes madly, Dark rids himself of his clothes as well.

"Be gentle, Dark." Link says.

"Since your cooperating, I will." Dark replies kissing Link's head affectionately.

Dark returns to kiss the Hyrule hero, Link kisses back wrapping his arms around Dark. Dark's hands roam Link's body, leaving feathery touches. Dark positions himself to Link's entrance, He plunges inside, Link's screams were muffled by the kissing.

He stays still for a moment letting Link adjust to the intrusion, Link nods to let Dark know it was okay to start moving. He thrusts in and out, in and out. Link claws Dark's shoulder while moaning. Dark picks up the speed, Link couldn't take it anymore he pulls away from the kiss moaning loudly, It seemed Dark began to hit that special spot inside of him. He pounds into it harder and faster, Link comes to his end after a few more hit. Dark Link follows along, finishing inside of him.

Dark Link pulls out and lays resting with Link for a few minute before regaining his energy, He gets up and dresses himself, He turns to Link and throws him his clothes to cover himself with.

"Hope to see you again soon, Link." Dark says before turning and leaving into the shadows.

Link didn't get a chance to say anything, He lay there for a while before regaining some energy to get up and dress himself. He sighs and walks off the way he came.


	2. Denial

Link paced his bedroom day after day, He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on that grassy hill days ago. He didn't want to go back their but at the same time he did, He wanted to meet Dark again, He wanted Dark Link.

Navi stayed still watching the blonde elf boy, She said nothing for she knew nothing of what happened on that hill because Link wouldn't even discuss it.

"What Navi, You have something to say?" Link snaps.

"N-No Link..." Navi says.

Link sighs. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Navi."

"It's fine. What happened on that hill? Who did you face?" Navi asks.

Link sits on the bed, Navi flew closer to him. Link stayed silent for a while.

"I faced my Darker self...Dark Link." Link answers.

"And?" Navi asks.

All of a sudden Midna walks into the room bubbly.

"I'll tell you what happened, Link here got laid by Dark Link." Midna says.

"How would you know, Midna! What are you doing here?" Link asks standing up and facing the twilight princess.

"So I can't even come by and see an old friend, Gee Link. I thought we had something special." Midna says jokingly.

"How would you know about Dark Link?" Link asks.

"I saw you both on the hill and I decided to watch..." Midna says as if it wasn't a bad thing.

"You...You Pervert!" Link yells.

"It's not my fault you decided to get screwed on top of a hill." Midna says.

Link stays silent.

"T-Too Much..." Navi says.

"I can bet you want him again, To feel him. Don't you Link?" Midna asks with a smile.

"No, Your very wrong, Midna. I don't want him again." Link says crossing his arms.

"Yes you do." Midna says.

"No." Link replies.

Midna and Link go on a "No." "Yes." "No." spree, Navi watches them.

"Enough!" Navi shouts.

Link and Midna go silent, Midna gets right into Link's face, Link stares at her blinking once or twice.

"Do it Link, Go out their to that hill and find that man, I know you want to so do it, I know you want his hands all over you, Touching every inch of your body, pounding inside. Go Link, Go." Midna says.

Link takes a deep breath.

"I'm going out." Link says.

"Have fun getting laid, Link!" Midna shouts.

Link growls slamming the front door shut leaving the two women to giggle.

"Link is in such denial." Midna says.

"Do you really think Link is going to go get laid by that dark man again?" Navi asks.

"Of course, Navi." Midna says laying back on the bed with a smile knowing she got her job done.


	3. Want

As Midna predicted, Link went up the hill to find Dark Link, It was around evening, The sun was beginning to set, He got to the top of the hill only... There was no sign of Dark Link, He sighed.

"...It was foolish thinking would have been here again...It was a once in a life time thing." Link says sighing as he began to walk away.

"I knew you'd be back here, Link. You want more don't you?" Dark asks stepping out.

The sun had set, It was completely night-time. Link turned to look at Dark, He looked into his dark red eyes. Dark Link was looking back into his sapphire blue eyes. Link felt he was tearing at his soul, devouring it.

"Linky boy, Come closer." Dark says.

Link slowly walked toward the Dark man, His heart beating fast with every step he took, Dark snaked an arm around Link's waist, Link looks away from him. Dark brushes his other hand across Link's cheek turning his gaze towards him.

"I shouldn't be here...What am I doing...?" Link asks.

"You should be here, In fact your supposed to be here with me, Link. You want me you've come here to feel me under skin. " Dark says gently kissing Link down Link's neck.

Link wraps an arm around Dark's neck, kissing him. Dark kisses back pushing Link down on the ground roughly, getting on top of him, straddling him. Dark bites Link's neck causing Link to curse out in pain and tugged at Dark's hair roughly.

Dark Link immediately rids Link of his clothes as well as his own clothing, Dark kisses, nibbles leaving love bites on Link's body.

"Enough, Just do it, No more...I want you." Link says.

"As you wish, Linky my boy." Dark replies roughly pushing his member inside of him.

Link screams out in pain, tears came out of his eyes, He dug his nails into Dark Link's shoulder, Dark hissed at that and stopped moving.

"M-Move now, Damn it..." Link snaps.

Dark growled at being told what to do, He began moving, going steady at first and then going out then all the way back in, He began picking up the pace, Pounding harder inside the elf boy, Making the blonde scream and moan. It all became too much once Dark hit the sweet spot, hitting it over and over, Link released with a moan of Dark's name. Dark then followed after.

He pulled out of the Hyrule hero and lay next to him for a little while holding the blonde boy who fell asleep, Dark Link after while got up, Got dressed and put Link's clothes on top of him to cover him up.

"I love you...Link. One day soon, You'll love me back." Dark says kissing Link's forehead lovingly, He takes a glance at the boy he loved, He smiled a bit and leaves him to wake alone like last time.


	4. Love

Link woke up in the middle of the night, He quickly gathered his clothing putting it on leaving the area, He was upset with himself for falling for the darkness, He could have had resisted him but he didn't, It was like he was under a spell, Dark Link's spell. He didn't want to shake it, He loved every minute of being under that mysterious charming spell.

Link returned home, Midna and Navi went home of course, Once Link got to his room, He stripped himself of his clothes and jumped into the shower, washing himself. He dressed himself in some pajamas and put his daily green clothing into the wash to wash it, He then went to bed to get some sleep.

Morning came so soon, There was a knock on the door, Link groaned and didn't bother to answer it. The knock came again.

"Link? It's me, Zelda." Zelda calls.

Link shot out of bed, He knew it was rude not to answer a princess, He went to answer the door but stopped he realized he was still in his pajamas. He quickly went back and changed into a blue version of his usual green tunic, He quickly answers the door, Zelda smiles.

"Please come in, Princess." Link says holding the door open for here with a slight smile.

She steps in and thanks him, He closes the door and turns to the brown haired princess. "What can I do you for?"

"I was going to wait until later...But I just couldn't wait anymore." Zelda says.

"This sounds serious...What is it?" Link asks curious.

Zelda comes closer to the blonde haired boy, She grabs both of his hands holding them i hers, She takes a deep breath, She looks down and up again at him.

"I...I...Link. I'm in love with you." Zelda says.

Link looks at her shocked, He was speechless. She continues to looks at him waiting for a responses, Link opens his mouth to say something only to close it.

"Please say something, Link." Zelda pleads.

"I...I'm sorry Princess. But I love someone else..." Link says looking at the ground.

"You love Midna, Don't you?!" Zelda shouts pulling away from him turning to him tears coming out of her eyes.

"No, It's not Midna." Link answers.

"Well whoever it is...She is very lucky." Zelda says turning to leave.

"I hope this doesn't change anything, Princess." Link says.

"It doesn't, We're still friends and your still my hero, I'll be fine." Zelda says with a small smile, She leaves the elf's home.

Link sat on his couch, He then realized what he had just said, He said he was in love with someone else, He knew there was only one person it could have been.

"Damn it...I can't believe it...I'm in love with Dark..." Link says with a sigh knowing he was in trouble with his sanity.


	5. I Love You

Link grumbled while he paced his house, Midna and Navi had returned, they were watching the boy pace, Midna sighs before saying something.

"What's wrong, Link?" Midna asks wanting to get to the bottom of Link's grumbling and pacing.

"I'm in love with him, That's what's wrong!" Link shouts stopping in the middle of the living room.

"Link's in love, Link's in love." Midna teases.

Link blushes and growls at her. "Shut it, Midna..."

"Well Link their's a simple way to solve your little problem." Navi says.

"What, Navi?" Link asks.

"Tell him, You're in love with him." Navi answers.

"What? No way!" Link shouts.

The next minute, Link was marching up that hill, It was almost night-time and it seemed Dark Link only came out during the night, Link got to his destination, He looked around to see if there was any sign of him.

"Dark, Get out here!" Link shouts getting inpatient.

"My, My, Link you're really inpatient." Dark Link says leaning against a tree, His red eyes staring at Link.

Link turns to face Dark Link, He took a deep breath, He thought he shouldn't have turned to face him for every time he had done that it was the end for him, He just needed to suck it up and not get caught up in his looks.

Dark Link came closer to him, He was 2 inches from his face, Dark Link just smiled.

"Why are you calling me out, Link? It seems...Serious." Dark says.

"It is serious..." Link replies.

"Please, Tell me. I'm a great listener." Dark says.

Link takes a deep breath.

"I...Love you...I probably shouldn't be feeling this way but I do..." Link says slightly blushing.

Dark Link pulls Link close wrapping his arms around his waist kissing him, Link kisses back.

"I love you too, Link, I have for a long time." Dark replies kissing his nose.

Link smiles brightly, The two lovers stay, they sit on the hill for a while, Looking at the stars, they were happy being together, Link didn't have to fight his feelings for Dark Link anymore for he had accepted them.


	6. Zelda's cry

Dark Link and Link had spent there days together at Link's home which was now both of theirs, They both were comfy and happy to be around each other. Dark Link and Link were cuddled on the couch, all of a sudden their was a knock on the door.

Link got up and went to the door and answered it, It was his two best friends Midna and Navi, They didn't bother to ask to come in for they felt they had the privilege to just barge right in, Link just closed the door and stood behind it with his arms behind his back.

Dark Link stood up to greet the two women, Midna was looking him over checking him out, Navi was hiding behind Link, She seemed scared of Dark Link.

"Damn Link, You've got yourself a fine piece." Midna says slapping Dark Link's ass.

Dark Link growled under his breath but stayed calm, He didn't like to be touched well by other people. Link blushed saying nothing to that comment.

"L-Link, Is he going to hurt me..." Navi asks scared.

"I won't hurt you." Dark says answering that question.

Navi begins to stop hiding behind Link, She came closer to Dark Link and checked him out, She smiled when she sensed he was no threat.

"We just came by to see how you were, We will be leaving now." Midna responds heading to the door.

Link opens it letting them out, Navi leaves first, Midna turns to him.

"Oh yeah...Zelda knows about the two of you..." Midna says.

"H-How?!" Link shouts.

"She came to us and she kept pushing for questions...She even accused me of loving you but I only think of you as a brotherly type of friend...She's coming by today to see you, Link." Midna replies leaving.

Link shuts the door and turns to his love, Dark Link was silent. Link sighed a bit before coming closer to him, The two sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry about Zelda coming over...I know you don't really like Zelda..." Link replies.

"It's fine, I'm not threatened of her...I just find her pathetic, But would you like me to stay out here while the two of you talk?" Dark asks.

"I think it would be best if I handle her by myself." Link answers as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be around if things start to get weird..." Dark responds leaving the room but not the house.

Link got up and went to the door answering it to see the face of Princess Zelda, He said nothing and left the door open for her to come into his house, Zelda shut the door and turned to Link.

"Is it true?" Zelda asked straight away.

"What are you talking about, Princess?" Link asks.

"Is it true that you love that Dark demon instead of me?" Zelda asks rasing her voice a bit.

"Yes it is, Zelda." Link replies.

"No, this cannot be! You have to love me, Not him. You're my hero... Link, Please be with me!" Zelda cries.

"I can't...For my heart belongs to him, I'm sorry Zelda." Link responds.

Zelda growls, her tears flowing out of her eyes, She looks down at the ground and then up at him again. She grabs his arm coming closer to him, She places her lips on his kissing him, Immediately Dark Link gave up leaving the two alone.

Dark Link rushed out and ripped Link away from the Princess, He held him close protectively. He glared at Zelda.

"I hate you..." Zelda says turning to the door opening it to leave.

"Don't worry, I hate you too... You need to understand, Link is mine, Not yours, You've had your chance, Princess." Dark responds.

"This isn't over...Demon." Zelda says slamming the door shut leaving the two to think over what had happened.

"Can I kill her?" Dark asks looking at Link.

"No." Link replies.


	7. Fight

It had been days since the incident with Zelda, Link had gone out of the house with Navi searching for Epona who had disappeared that morning. Dark Link had stayed back if she had decided to return. Dark Link went inside quickly to get a drink, He immediately returned when he heard footsteps outside, He saw it was the one and only Zelda.

"Zelda, What are you doing here?" Dark questions.

"It's none of you business, Dark." Zelda replies.

"It is my business for I am Link's boyfriend." Dark says crossing his arms staring at the princess.

"Fine If you must know I've come here to talk to Link about being my security guard for a ball that is being held at my palace." Zelda answers.

"As you can see Link isn't here...So you'll be going now." Dark says turning to go back inside only for Zelda to grab his arm turning him to face her.

"I think I'll stay..." Zelda reassures him.

"To tell the truth, I don't want you here so come back later." Dark replies ripping his arm out of her grip.

Zelda growls and crosses her arms not bothering to move to leave the premisses. Dark just looks at her.

"Leave or I'll be forced to get rid of you." Dark says irritated already with the princess who was in love with his boyfriend

"No, I want to wait for Link." Zelda says.

"That's too bad..." Dark replies.

"I hate you Dark, I hate you so much, What do you have that I don't? Why can't Link love me?!" Zelda shouts angrily.

"You can't control who you fall in love with, Princess." Dark says.

Dark Link turns to leave the Princess alone here only for her to pull him back and slap his face, He looks at her with a 'what the hell' expression, He was now pissed off and was ready to kill her.

Link had finally found Epona, He was walking back with her and Navi, He was gazing around the forest taking in the fresh air of the nature that was around, They were almost back at his place, When he had gotten back he saw Dark Link was in a battle with Princess Zelda, He left Epona with Navi and ran to them.

Dark Link had seen his lover appear, He had drawn away his sword giving up the fight for he knew Link would not like any blood shed, Zelda had not seen the blonde haired elf, She uses her magic about ready to attack Dark only for Link to get in the middle and get hit by her attack.

Link falls to the ground barely conscious, Dark Link quickly runs to his side holding him close to his chest, He looked up, glaring at Zelda who was upset with herself for striking when she did.

"Get out of here before I kill you..." Dark says through gritted teeth.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Zelda cries before turning to leave the premisses.

Dark paid no attention to her, His attention was fully focused on his love who was hurt in his arms. He carefully picked the now conscious blonde up and carried him inside and laid him on the bed.

"Dark, Is he going to be okay?!" Navi asks coming in after leading Epona to her stable.

"I don't know..." Dark replies.


	8. Missing

Days passed by, Link had got taken care of by Dark Link who had never left his side. It was early morning, Link was asleep his hands roamed the bed sheet searching for his lover Dark. He wasn't there, He sat up and rubbed his eyes and called out.

"Dark?"

No answer. Link got up from the bed and stretched, He looked downstairs to see Dark wasn't anywhere in the home, He quickly changed into his usual green tunic and went downstairs he grabbed his brown boots putting them out going outside, He saw Midna was there taking care of Epona.

"Hey Link, I see your better how's it going?" Midna greets looking up from brushing the horse.

"Hello...I'm fine. Have you seen Dark?" Link questions.

"No I haven't...And I've been here since 6 this morning." Midna answers.

"Okay. Thank you, Midna." Link says starting to walk off.

"You're going to go look for him?" Midna asks.

Link nods answering.

"I'll go with you, I feel we need to work together for we haven't worked together in a while." Midna says walking over to Link's side with a bright smile.

Link says nothing and walks off with Midna his partner. They search the village from head to toe, they then begin to search the forest, Dark Link wasn't seen anywhere, Midna stops panting, Link stops and looks back at her.

"Link, I don't think we're going to find him anytime soon..." Midna says.

"We have to, I'm not stopping until we do, You can go home." Link replies.

"I'm not leaving you." Midna says.

Link turned around once he heard footsteps, He saw it was Ganondorf, Ganon was leaning against a tree grinning at him, Link growls.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ganon?" Link snapped, he was ready to draw his sword only he saw he had forgotten it at home.

"Awe not happy to see me, Linky?" Ganondorf asked.

"No I'm not, I'm not in the mood for you, Leave before I find something to strangle you with." Link replies.

"Tsk, Tsk. That's not very nice...Anyway...I heard you were looking for who was it again...Oh yeah...Dark Link." Ganondorf says.

"Y-You know where he is?!" Link shouts anxiously wanting answers of where his lover is.

"Maybe..." Ganondorf replies with a smirk.

"Tell me, Don't play any games!" Link yells.

"I could show possibly...Show you..." Ganondorf says happy with having the ball in his court for once.

Link says nothing, Ganondorf then turns the forest into his palace, Link and Midna looked around getting used to their surroundings.

"Where is he?!" Link shouts getting angrier by the minute of waiting for Ganon to tell him what he might know.

"I'm right here." Dark Link says coming down the stairs.

Link's eyes lay on the sight of his lover, His eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Dark!" Link shouts happily running to him hugging him.

Dark Link barely hugs the blonde elf boy back, Midna was observing the scene, She felt worried, something wasn't right about any of this, Ganondorf stayed back with a smirk on his face, amused of the scene.

"Isn't that sweet..." Ganondorf chimps in.

"Link, Somethings not right..." Midna speaks up.

"Everything's perfectly right...I've found my Dark..." Link says happily.

"No Link, I mean...Finding him...You need to question it...Why on earth did we find him here?" Midna explains hoping to get to Link.

Link stays silent, He then pulls away from the dark man and looks into his eyes, inside he felt worried, His heart racing, He was scared to hear his reason.

"What's wrong, Link, Cat got your tongue?" Dark says with a smile.

Link takes a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"W-Why, Are you here with Ganondorf?" Link questions.

"Well...I could say he took me but that wouldn't be true...I guess it's because I wanted to." Dark says.

"Why, Why would you come to this evil snake?!" Link shouts.

"Because Link...I belong here, The evil side is where I belong." Dark answers.

"No you don't...I thought we solved this, I thought you were happy with me!" Link shouts almost ready to break down and cry but he held back his tears for he needed to sort all this out.

Dark Link stays silent, Link just looks at him like he was searching for something maybe some light in him.

"Maybe we should leave the two alone..." Ganondorf speaks up.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, You bastard!" Midna snaps.

"Fine...You can wait out in the forest." Ganondorf answers sending the twilight princess back to the forest it was.

Ganondorf then left the room, leaving the two boys to talk alone.

Link sighed and grabbed Dark Link's hands holding them in his own, He looked at him but Dark wouldn't look back at him.

"Dark..." Link says.

No answers.

"Look at me, Dark!" Link shouts.

Dark looks up at the blonde, In his eyes looked guilty. Link sighed.

"You really want to be here...?" Link questions.

Dark Link says nothing, He looks around and see Ganondorf in the window, He then looked back at Link.

"Yes I do." Dark answers.

"Okay then...Tell me you don't love me anymore, Tell me that and I will leave here and never bother you again." Link replies.

"I...I...I don't love you Link, I never did. I just used you to feel something, I don't need you for I have the darkness." Dark Link says ripping his hands out of Link's grasp and turned his back to him.

Link stands there speechless, He looked at Dark who had his back turned from him, His heart beating, feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest, He sighed.

"I...I guess there's nothing left to say...Goodbye Dark." Link says saddened, He turned away from him and walked off.

Link walked past Ganondorf who looked down at the blonde with an evil smile, He then sent the boy back to the forest.

Midna was sitting on a stump waiting, She saw Link coming his head hung low.

"Link..." Midna says.

"Let's go." Link replies walking off not bothering to wait for her.

Midna doesn't reply, She just gets up and follows her friend, Link.


	9. Sad Days

A couple of day, It could have been about a week had passed since what happened with Dark Link the love of his life, Link hadn't come out of his house since then, Midna had come by to check on him and Epona. Link laid on the couch today, Staring at the ceiling, thinking of Dark Link over and over again, thinking of the days they spent together happy, How could things just go wrong so soon he thought, Once again the tears slipped down his cheeks, He placed an arm over his eyes blocking the sun shining through the open window.

There was a knock on the door, He didn't bother to look up to it, He thought to ignore it and it would go away only the person had continued to knock after it quit, He thought the person had gone away, He sighed in relief only the door had open.

"If the door wasn't answered it was a sign saying I didn't want to be disturbed now go away before I throw you out..." Link snaps looking up only to regret what he had said for it was Dark Link.

"That's not nice, You never know who's at the door, Linky." Dark replies.

"W-What are you doing here?" Link questions.

"I've come back to be with you..." Dark answers looking down.

"Be with me? B-But...I thought you were only using me, I thought you never even loved me?" Link asks.

"Silly Link, Everything I said was a lie, I was never using you, I love you more than you know, I live solely for you, I had to say those things to make you leave, I was forced to go to Ganondorf." Dark explains.

"Forced?" Link asks confused.

"He said If I didn't do what I didn't, If I didn't change back to my old self and join him then he threatened that he'd hurt you and I couldn't have that." Dark explains sitting down next to the blonde.

"I can protect myself, For saving other people is my job after all...You know... I should go after him for doing this, That Ganon always making a mess of other people's lives..." Link says.

"You don't have too...I killed him." Dark answers.

"So...Does that mean you're here to stay?" Link asks.

"It does...If you didn't move on to let's say that Princess, Zelda." Dark replies.

"Nope, Plus I heard from Navi she's moved on." Link says hugging the dark-haired man.

Dark hugs back, He pulls away and looks into his loves eyes, Link looks back and smiles.

"You're my one and only, Link, I love you." Dark says.

"I love you too, Dark." Link replies.

Dark Link kisses Link passionately, Link kisses Dark Link back, The two pull away from the kiss and lay on the couch together, Link laid his head on Dark's chest, They were cuddling just talking, They could stay this way forever just being in each others company was good enough for the two boys.


End file.
